Computer environments, such as, for example, online banking environments and other online environments, allow customers to conveniently and remotely handle certain tasks without having to visit a particular physical location. For example, banking matters that previously would have required a customer to visit an automated teller machine (ATM), a bank branch location, or the like, can often be handled online through an online banking system. While online and other computer environments offer great benefits of convenience to the customer, security can sometimes be an issue since the system must determine whether the customer is the person he or she is claiming to be. As a result, online and other computer environments often have elaborate authentication systems to verify that the customer trying to access and use the environment is authorized to do so. For example, an authentication system may require that a customer create a unique username or other identifier, a password, personal identification number (PIN), or other passcode, a SiteKey™ or other image-based site authenticator, one or more security questions and/or answers, and/or the like (herein referred to generally as “authenticators”). These authentication systems then require that the customer present or respond to one or more of these authenticators whenever the customer attempts to access and/or use the computer environment.
However, many conventional enrollment processes for enrolling into an authentication system and establishing these authenticators have inherent problems. For example, customers are generally provided with all of the necessary authentication information, such as unique customer identifiers/usernames and/or passcodes/passwords, at the time of initial enrollment, thus making the information susceptible to be lost, misplaced, or taken and used by someone other than the owner.
Also, a customer often is asked to review forms, disclosures, contracts, agreements, etc., that may require his or her consent. These documents are normally lost in massive amounts of paperwork and customers generally do not recall the content contained therein or, sometimes, consenting to them at all.